Dates and the Workplace
by lovingthis
Summary: Sam's Thursday nights off work are taken up by her friends who are determined to find her a guy. Her colleagues however would rather she didn't find one and keep them entertained on a Friday morning.
1. That's What She Said

Just some random stuff dreamed up. The title says it all.

I can't guarantee quality. I do try though.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Right guys shut up!" Abby hit Connor to emphasise her point. "I want to hear about Sam's night"<p>

"We hear about her Thursday nights every Friday morning. We get how this goes! What? Hey! Quit hitting me!"

Connor lurched away from Abby falling off the sofa hitting his head on the floor, narrowly missing Becker and his break time cup of tea. That man may be a calm professional out on the field but if he misses his cuppa there's hell to pay. Jess had only just been forgiven for using the last tea bag a couple of weeks before. They almost felt sorry for amphibian they dealt with that day. The poor thing had no chance!

"Crap sorry Becker!"

The army man pulled his perfect, you're-a-clumsy-idiot face coupled with his eyebrow raise. Then stepped over the older man and sat on the second sofa looking towards Sam.

"Okay" Sammy took a breath to calm herself. "Right. The time to meet was like, 6.30. I got there on time. It was by that corner shop where I met the last guy Fern tried to set me up with. You remember? The one with the green hair? Few weeks back now."

Abby chuckled. "He was the one who had his shirt on inside out and tried to get you to elope right?"

"Yea… after last night I kinda wish I had!"

"What? You said he was a jerk."

"He was a jerk but at least he was honest about it."

Abby pulled a face. "Sam that's disgusting! I don't want a guy speaking his mind anytime he likes to me especially like that!"

"Lemme explain! As I said, I got there on time and there was no-one there. I waited for 15 minutes and texted Fern to see if he'd cancelled or was late. You know if there was a _reason_ he wasn't there."

"You got stood up? You think he saw you then left?" Connor was smacked again. "Ow!"

Sam laughed. "He didn't stand me up. But it kinda set the scene. He turned up late and didn't even have the decency to call or text to give a warning. Plus it was freezing last night. And he really didn't have a problem with my looks." She paused as she watched them. As always, they waited expectantly like good little listeners. "Alright! He spent the entire evening staring at my chest."

"He what?"

"Yep. Seriously. From the second we sat down he never looked up!"

"What a perv!"

"It's hard not to sometimes. You ask for it." Abby glared at Connor and raised her hand. Connor jumped back off the sofa and raised his hands in defence. "She wears revealing tops! It's not like I _WANT_ to look! .. No offence Sam."

"When you're in a hole…"

Connor mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

"As if that'll last" Muttered Abby. "Go on."

"You know full well I don't get to chose my clothes on these things. I'd rather be able to go on a date in my work clothes; much comfier."

Becker spoke up, holding his mug in both hands. "You're not allowed to take any guns."

"Don't you want lil' old me to be able to protect myself?" Sam feigned a hurt voice, flirting slightly.

"I'm actually trying to give the guy a chance!"

"Oi! Nah you're probably right." The group laughed. "But really. For once Fern didn't put me in anything _that_ low cut. I think it's cause of the yelling I gave her."

"Was that after the time the guy pulled your top down."

"Would you STOP obsessing over that! It _wasn't_ funny! We were in a _park_ for gods sake! There were _chidren_ in the area!"

Connor just continued laughing and ducked out of reach.

"Anyway! It wasn't that revealing. In comparison... But I mean… Urgh. God! Becker?"

He looked around from making his next cup and tilted his head in acknowledgment.

"You take a girl out on a date. What do you do?"

"Um..? You're going to need to give me something more than that."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

"Christ Connor shut up! What's wrong with you?"

"Becker, when you take a girl out. What do you do? What do you talk about?"

Becker's demeanour change and if the others didn't know any better they'd say he were embarrassed. He fumbled over words for a few seconds and then just said, " It depends"

"When _was _the last time you were on a date Becker?" Connor poked his nose in. "Ooh don't tell me! It was they girl that asked for your number after you saved her from falling out of a window. Which was _after_ she escaped the creature but she tripped on her own feet _fifteen_ minutes AFTER we'd got it contained!" Connor was nearly screeching in his excitement to get the words out and embarrass Becker.

Jumping to the rescue of her boss Sam cut in.

"Yeah, that doesn't matter anyway. My point was I'm sure Becker would be polite and look at her in the _eyes_ not anywhere else." She paused as the soldier started to go red. "Hmm, maybe I'm putting too much faith in the man… Okay. I'm sure he'd be a bit more subtle!"

The girls started laughing.

"Have we missed something?" Becker raised an eyebrow.

"Since when have guys _ever _been subtle when it comes to checking a girl out? We know every time it happens."

The guys looked uncomfortable.

"So…" Becker grasped for straws. "What did you do to him?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" The group just looked at her. "Okay. I didn't actually have a chance to do anything to him…"

"That's what she s- OW!"

"Although there was a moment when I was tempted to yell that 'I have a face and it doesn't consist of two boobs!'" Sam placed a hand over the top of her chest to emphasise her point. "Thankfully he didn't come on to me at the end. I managed to cut the date short too. So I never actually hurt him. I'm sick of the guys Fern's been trying to set me up with. How she got married to a decent guy I don't understand!"

"I thought you said she's a total flirt."

"Yeah, I suppose that helps." Sam grinned cheekily and they laughed again.

"Who's next week?"

"I dunno. It's Becky's 'turn' to chose someone for me. Knowing her it's going to be some self obsessed pretty boy."

"Well we all know you prefer the pretty boys. They're the only one's who get second dates."

"THAT'S IT!" Connor scampered and Abby chased after him.

"Back to work?" Becker smiled back at Sam and nodded. Sam thought of the paperwork that'd piled up on their desks and sighed.

"Crap."

* * *

><p>There may be more to this. Tell me what you think if it. It will make me very happy. Thanks.<p> 


	2. Short Skirts and Low Cut Tops

Exam season is coming up and now so I'm just procrastinating like hell, hence more of this. So Part Two.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sam left the locker room late on Thursday feeling very self conscious. She'd told Becky the night before that she was going to have to work late that night. Being the loving friend that Becky was, instead of giving her the night off from a date, she called the guy to give him a later time and gave her the outfit she was to wear. Sam, angered by her friends lack of care, had stormed out of the house, taking the bag with her clothes and neglected to look in it until it came to the point she had to put the clothes on.<p>

Pulling her favourite jumper (a lovely two sizes too big and comfy) as far down as possible, holding onto the base to keep it low, she noted that it was a good couple of inches longer than the dress she now had no choice but to wear. Sam saw Connor coming down the corridor in the opposite direction. The man did a double take, as he opened his mouth to comment Sam clipped him around the ear then, without missing a step, she left around the corner.

As proud of herself as she felt for getting past Connor without a comment she really wished she'd paid more attention; Sam had walked head first into Becker and several other men heading back from the armoury.

_Shit._

Sam nodded her head to them and nonchalantly muttered "Evenin'." Because, as she thought wryly, sometimes the only thing you can do is pretend that walking through your workplace half naked is the most natural thing in the world. For half a second Sam thought she had gotten away with it. Then the cat calling started.

"Ooh shut up!" She yelled as she walked passed them, her face reddening. Her only response was more whistles and someone asking if she actually was wearing anything under her jumper. Pausing, only to turn and give the offending soldier the finger, Sam fled.

* * *

><p>"Sam!" Abby caught up with the girl as she headed for the break room. "Becker and Connor said you went out wearing next to nothing yesterday. Is it true?" She never gave Sam a chance to reply. "Never mind you can tell us about it in a minute. Becker seemed to <em>really <em>appreciate it though, if you know what I mean." Her voice took on a sleazy quality and she winked at Sam while giving her a cheeky grin.

"Abby, every inanimate object in the room knows what you mean." Sam gestured wildly to their surroundings of the main control room and laughed.

"Speaking of the man, where is he?"

"He and the others are finishing up their laps."

"And you're not?"

"It's my payback for their attitude towards me yesterday." They turned down one of the hallways.

"I understand that, the guys are half terrified of you, but you've got _Becker_ doing laps too?"

"I told him I'd pour the milk down the sink or spill the sugar... or what was the other one? Ooh yeah. Or I'd bin the tea bags if he didn't." Sam smiled at Abby.

"I really don't know what we'd do without you. I mean we've actually found Soldier Boy's weakness!"

"I heard that." Becker bumped Abby on the shoulder as he walked passed. "Don't you call me 'Soldier Boy' again."

"Sorry Becks!" Abby yelled after him.

"Don't call me that either!"

The girls laughed as Jess caught up with them.

"You shouldn't tease him like that."

Abby snickered as she looked at the young girl. "Just because you _can't_ make fun of Becky Boy doesn't mean that we _shouldn't_."

Unfortunately for Abby she'd timed her comment badly resulting in Jess going beetroot red and Becker giving her a glare for the nickname.

"I think you just managed to piss off two people in one sentence. Nice going." Sam nudged Abby as she left her side to make the tea. As she searched the cupboard for tea bags she noted Matt coming into the room. Pulling out a pack of biscuits she chucked them at him and went back to her hunt.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they were all seated, cups in hand.<p>

"We know you left looking like a slut. What did the guy do?" Connor ducked as a couple of tea spoons were chucked at him.

"Ignore him. What happened?" Abby gave a warning glance to Connor.

"Okay, I told Becky that I'd be working late so she gave me the outfit and told me to meet him at the restaurant. I had to ask for a Josh Lester."

"Ooh! Ooh! Don't tell me! He's a relation to _our_ Lester!" Connor's face lit up in glee.

"Umm… I don't consider the boss as "Our Lester"… Ever. In any way, shape or form. But whatever floats your boat, Con. And there's no relation. The main problem this time was not so much the guy- and before you ask Abby he was kinda cute- but what I was wearing. I had a load of guys hassling me on my way to the restaurant from my car." Sam paused and pulled a disgusted face. "And a couple of guys asking me how much I charge."

Becker made to get up.

"Where're you going? Don't you want to find out what Sam did to them?" Connor was confused at his actions.

"I wouldn't mind EMDing those guys but I was actually going to find out if her friend's still alive." Becker was still half stood, eyebrow raised questioningly, as he teased Sam.

"Ooh good point! What did you do to her? 6 feet under? Tied up and gagged never to see daylight again? Mixed up her nail polish?"

"Connor! Shut up!"

"Mixed her nail polish? You're such a girl. I didn't do anything bad. I just told her she was stupid to put me in something like that and that she's never going to chose what I wear ever again. Although not in those words." Sam grinned and winked at Becker who was still looking dubious.

"But she always puts you in the BEST outfits!"

"Connor," an exasperated sigh, "you just like that I spend 15 minutes complaining about low cut tops and short skirts every time Becky sets me up with someone. In short: You're a perv."

"We've already established that. Remember Monday in the locker room?" Abby laughed at her boyfriend. Jess started blushing at the memory and Becker looked to Matt confused and wondering if _he_ had any idea what happened. Matt just shrugged and offered the younger man a biscuit.

"Don't remind me. I still have to get him back for Jess. She'll never retaliate for herself." Sam smiled at Jess and continued. "The guy himself was... fine. As I said, he was typical pretty boy of Becky's choice." Sam paused and waved a hand in the air as she tried to find the right words. "But... I dunno. There was something about him that made me feel like smacking him. It was… something in his mannerisms."

"He came onto you?"

"Nah I think he was a bit self obsessed." Sam pondered for a second. "I know!" She slapped her hand on the table in front of her. "He was acting really, urgh, how do I put it? Really cocky. Like he-"

"Like he'd already got laid?"

"FOR GODSSAKE CONNOR! SHUT UP!"

The ADD went off down the hallway and Jess took off in her heels, leaving a puddle of shattered mug and coffee in her wake. "Oh sugar! Sorry!" She yelled back over her shoulder as she tottered away. Sam looked at the mess that now lay in the middle of the room.

"Aw crap. I vote we leave it to one of the techs to tidy up."

A mini competition between scientists, techies and field operatives had faired up since Burton had joined the team and increased the emphasis on scientific research. The friendly fire that now occurred on a regular basis manifested in many ways and provided much needed entertainment for the workers during non-anomaly days.

"Seconded." Becker agreed.

Jess's voice came through the comms. "If you're going to leave it to us, you two are tidying it up when you get back."

"Do you think we should remind her that _she's_ the one who made the mess?" Sam looked questioningly at Becker.

"I'd say keep it to yourself until _after _she gets us to the anomaly and back again safely." Matt's Irish accent cut through their pondering.

"Yeah I suppose you're right." Sam put a finger to her earpiece. "Jess? You got a location yet?" There was a pause as Jess relayed information.

"It's my job to ask that."

"Well you weren't asking! I thought someone ought to!" Sam defended herself and followed Becker out of the door.

"Shut up and lets go."

"Asshole…"

"Pardon Sam?" Becker raised an eyebrow.

"What? Ooh nothing." Sam smiled at Becker and pushed past to lead the way.

* * *

><p>Leave a review and good things come to you. Like more of this! (Although hopefully with less errors. I think I've got them all. If not let me know)<p>

Thanks.


	3. Crossdressing

Once again I do not own anthing about Primeval. I do wish I did, then I'd be able to see the new series already. It sucks!

This is less date more prank.

Tell me what you think and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What was the waiter like then?" Abby ginned at Sam as she waited for an answer.<p>

"I wouldn't know."

"What? The one time you could go out with a guy that your friends didn't set you up with and you don't go?"

"No, I was going to go out with him but my so called friends decided that I wasn't allowed to date someone they don't know and said I had to met whoever it was they wanted to set me up with. I decided I'd had enough of their double standards and refused to go." Sam smiled happily over her shoulder at the others as she started the tea.

"Doesn't that go against the rules?" Becker asked. Jess looked at him confused.

"What rules?"

"How do you not know? The only reason Sam agrees to these dates is because her friends are all married or with steady boyfriends-"

"Thanks for rubbing it in."

"-and," Becker ignored the interruption, "they've been complaining at her for so long about not having ever had a boyfriend-"

"You want to say that again to make sure everyone's heard?"

"- that Sam made a deal with them." Becker paused at the end of his sentence to see if Sam wanted to input anything. She put her finger into the equation. "Mature. So, Sam goes on a date once a week and they shut up about her not having a boyfriend the other six days."

"You just had to repeat that didn't you? Connor? Sugar today or not?"

"Three."

"Three? Do you still have any teeth? Good job techies are paying for sugar this month." Sam winked at Becker.

"Whoa! Since when?"

"Since I beat Laurence at Tetris on the weekend." Sam smiled at the expression of shock on Jess' face as she absorbed the information. The tea was handed around the group.

"Didn't anyone warn him not to play you?" Both Matt and Connor raised their hands.

"We did. He didn't take us seriously. He thought we were trying to psyche him out."

"I should add a reminder not to play Tetris with Sam in our induction days."

"Already done. I added it after I thrashed your new boy. I felt it was getting too easy to beat you suckers." Sam stuck her tongue out at Jess.

"You can only do that on the ADD." The group smiled at Jess, waiting for the information to sink in. "YOU DID NOT USE MY ADD!"

Abby glared over at Connor who looked confused until she mouthed "Change the subject!".

"I think you'll find that the ADD is actually half owned by-" Abby's glare intensified. "Not what you meant?" Abby shook her head. "So... Sam, you've never had a boyfriend?"

"Yes I've never had a boyfriend. Can we move on from that fact? Yes, Becker it was against the rules but I'd had enough. The idea of it is to get me to do things outside of work and me meeting the waiter would have qualified. It's not like I didn't give them enough warning to cancel. Connor, can you grab the biscuits?" Connor made to stand up. "Catch him when he falls over would you Becker? I don't think Mr Prospero will be happy if we break _another_ table this month."

They looked at Sam confused, then Connor toppled over face first into Matt's lap. There was half a moments pause before Abby, Jess and Becker started laughing.

"Wait. He's not moving." Abby stopped laughing immediately and went to her boyfriend pulling him off from Matt who happily moved out of the way. "What's happened?"

"Don't worry." Sam smiled. "Just some sleeping pills in his tea."

"YOU DRUGGED MY BOYFIREND?"

"You're not making me tea again."

"Becker, you know I make the best tea here. And I told you I was going to get revenge for Jess. You agreed that I could do whatever necessary. So I was thinking…" Sam produced a bag from under the table. "Women's underwear slash clothes, make-up and or nail polish, or Sharpie." Sam pulled each thing out of the bag as she suggested it. Abby's attitude did a one eighty flip.

"I'm up for women's clothes."

Becker looked at the array of items on the countertop. "I'll take sharpie."

"You don't even know what he did to Jess!" Sam laughed at Becker's eagerness for involvement.

"That doesn't mean I can't have my fun."

"Okay, I'll get his nails. How long do you think he'll be out for?" Jess went red as she realised everyone was just watching her. She never agreed to the pranks. "Don't you think I want payback too?"

Sam smiled at her colleagues. Their job may be important but that didn't mean they had to be grownups _all _the time.

"Alright, I think Abby, you should change him first; none of us really want to dress him. Then we can get started."

* * *

><p>"Jess!" Becker and Matt hurried over to the ADD where Jess sat, pretending to be directed to a file by Sam and Abby. As soon as they could talk without being overheard, the guys explained that they had placed Connor at his work station.<p>

"Okay, he should wake up in a couple of minutes. What took you guys so long?" Sam's revenge for Jess wasn't too far from completion.

Matt had the decency to look a little bit embarrassed. "We may or may not have used his phone to text Burton."

"You didn't?" Jess looked appalled.

"They're having an impromptu meeting in five minutes."

Sam started giggling, as it spiralled out of control she covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide.

"He is SOOO screwed!"

"Guys I think this is too far. What he did wasn't nearly bad enough to warrant this."

Phillip Burton entered the room and headed for one of the other corridors. Sam's laughter doubled, she turned into Becker to try and muffle the sound. Abby spoke through the hand she had slapped over her mouth.

"I think it's too late to back out now."

There was a loud shout from the direction of Connor's private lab.

"Crap. Scarper!" Matt and Abby took off towards the menagerie while Becker pulled a still laughing Sam towards the soldier's private gym.

Jess looked around in the wake of her colleagues and started to talk angrily under her breath.

"Thanks guys, why don't you all run off and leave me in the thick of it. If I lose my job because of them I'm taking this computer with me. Ooh they're going to regret this. They wouldn't last half a day without me here." The rant continused as Connor ran past in a frilly skirt. Sharpie coved most of his face, arms and what was showing of his legs, his nails were a startling shade of orange and his arms covered the padded bra which was all the clothing he had on his upper body.

Jess couldn't help it. Yes they had gone too far by dragging Burton into it but it was funny as hell.

"Actually, it was worth being fired for that." She hummed happily and started to search the ADD for the file Sam had corrupted.

* * *

><p>I much prefer this to the previous chapter. Please review, they make me happy. Anything is good and I'm open to suggestions, any pranks you want to see or a bad date senario. Anything's welcome.<p>

Thank you.


	4. Grandma's Chicken Salad

I have some thoughts as to a "proper" story I could do to follow on from the ideas in this. Yea or nei? Bother or not?

Hope you enjoy another bad date and fun mid-morning break.

* * *

><p>"BECKER? BECKER? WHERE IS HE JESS?" Sam shouted as she ran through the building with Abby and Connor trailing behind.<p>

"_The floor above. He's heading to the stairs."_

"Awesome. Thanks." Sam pulled the strap of her gun further up her shoulder making a mental note to shorten it as the next opportunity. It wouldn't do if she dropped it during an incursion. "God guys hurry up!"

"_He's on your floor. He's cut around the outside. He's ahead of you now."_

"Crap. How does he manage that?"

They sprinted around the next corner hoping to avoid the soldier and ended up colliding with him instead.

"I'm just that much better than you." Becker smiled down at Sam as he caught her from falling to the floor.

"Sure sure. Now for the truth?"

"That is true."

"Hmm… Jess?"

"_Yes Sam?"_

"You're a traitor."

"No, she just knows what's good for her. Hand over the tea."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you wouldn't like to use a china teacup today?"<p>

"Quit being such a bad loser. You just relied on Jessica too much for help. You do, of course, remember a time when you used your own brain when out and about?"

"I've been doing this job longer than you, thanks."

"Yeah and then you needed me."

"Okay, seriously, if you're going to be like this I'm going to have to leave. Your ego is taking up all the room"

"Just zip it, make the tea and tell us about your date yesterday."

"Asshole."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, Boss." Sam smiled as she turned away from the kettle and handed drinks out. "Connor for gods sake. It was a one off. I'm not going to drug you again. I promise. Unless, of course, you do something else that upsets Jess."

"I'd still feel better if you took a sip of it first."

"Man up! All that would serve to do is make me sleepy a couple of seconds before you pass out."

"Shut up guys. Sam what was he like?" Abby took control of the conversation as normal.

"He was.. Nice." Sam smiled and hid her face behind her mug. A second later she mentally slapped herself.

"Sammy's got a cruuush!" Connor was on immediate tease mode.

"Don't call me that!" There was a pause. "Well he was cute. AND he didn't do the normal, I'm going to take you out for a meal and expect something in return, thing that guys sometimes do."

"I hate it when guys do that! It's a horrible way of manipulating people. " Jess frowned at the idea.

"It's simple to stop that happening really. If I feel like it isn't going to go anywhere- Connor don't make me let Abby hurt you- then I pay for my share. That way they can't see me in debt to them in any way." Sam finished her sentence with a smile and a flourish of her arms. "Anyhows. We went ice skating instead. Which was a nice change."

"You actually found a guy with a brain! Who'll take you out on a nice date! Good going!" Abby laughed at Sam's luck.

"Surprisingly enough, _Fern_ found a guy with a brain!" They laughed.

"That's a lovely idea though." Jess gushed. "Ice skating, I mean. I've never been."

"Jess, there's a ring a couple of blocks away from where you live! I'd have thought Abby and Connor would have been good enough to take you seeing as you've let them live with you." Sam glared at the couple.

"Lemme guess. I'm the only one here who doesn't have a clue where Jess lives? You guys been having parties without me?" Becker acted hurt.

"Not just any party Becky Boy. _Tea_ parties."

"The jokes getting old."

"It's not over 'till the fat lady sings."

"Shut up about the fat lady! You're obsessed with the fat lady!"

Sam froze after Becker's reply. Then her eyes widened and she smiled greatly.

"You are quite possibly my favourite person in the world right now!" She jumped over the counter, narrowly missing her mug, and wrapped her arms around Becker in a huge hug. "Independence Day is the best film EVER! _So_ quotable!" She gave the stunned soldier a squeeze and went back to her seat grinning.

"Independence Day?"

"Really Jess? Okay, tonight we're going ice-skating and then we're watching the _best_ film you will _ever_ see."

"Nuhuhuhuhuh!" Abby waved her arms to get attention. "Sam, you're not getting out of this that easy. He took you ice skating. Then what?"

"Abbbyyyyyy!" Sam whined for a second, then caught sight of Abby's glare. "Okay. We went to this small café and had a light meal. For once there were no sleazy waiters/ waitresses."

"What did you have to eat?"

"Abby, is that really necessary?" Abby turned her gaze upon Becker who not only regretted his question but came to understand how unnerving it was for others when he looked at them like that.

"She doesn't have good dates very often. I need the details."

"Umm, just a chicken salad-y type thing and jelly for desert."

Connor started laughing. "Yeah you did…" His tone of voice held a suggestive quality. "Have you watched Friends lately?"

Sam sighed at him, recognising the episode immediately. Then she decided not to dignify him with a response. "And then, well, we went for a walk."

"You kissed didn't you. You snogged." Connor ducked as Abby tried to hit him with the lid of a biscuit tin.

"Stop being such a mood spoiler. You know Sam doesn't kiss on first dates. There are two questions you need to ask. One: did you hold hands? And more importantly, two: Is he getting a second date?"

Sam hid behind her mug again and mumbled no and then yes.

"She's so _cute_ when she's embarrassed!" Jess turned to Becker and Matt as she started to discuss the girl.

"I'm not cut-"

"She just goes _really_ red. How is that cute?"

"I do not go re-"

"Becker, you said it was cute the other day."

"It's _not_ cute... Wait he said what?"

"I didn't say it was cute. Don't be ridicules."

"Hey? Have I gone invisible over here?"

"You said it was cute. Or was it adorable? I can't remember. Matt? You were there."

"Look, look! I'm about to strip and do a naked dance on the table!"

"He said that she looked really young when she blushed."

"I _don't_ go red! How often do you talk about me when I'm not there?"

"- Really young. Cute. It all amounts to the same thing."

"- I didn't say that either! Do you guys ever take in a word I say?"

"WOULD ONE OF YOU ACKNOWLEDGE MY EXISTANCE?" The room went silent as the door swung open and Burton stood in the doorway.

_Crap._

Sam sat down as subtly as possible, lowering her arms from the air. Abby and Jess started snickering at the sight.

"I thought you were employed due to your cool head, Addams. I should also mention that this building is not a play area. Connor I need to speak with you." Burton coolly addressed the two people before leaving the room.

"Don't detour to the changing rooms, Connor!" Sam's red face did not diminish but she wasn't going to miss the opportunity to yell after him as he followed his boss out of the room. Jess snorted in laughter. There was another pause as everyone turned to look at her, shocked at such an un-lady like sound coming from her. Then they started laughing again.

* * *

><p>If you don't know which episode of Friends I'm referring to then Shame on you! It's the one where Phoebe gives birth and contains one of my (many) favourite Friends quotes.<p>

As normal, I would appreciate you sharing your thoughts. And if you find any errors or room for improvement that's even better.

Thanks :)


	5. Because Sometimes Boo Just Isn't Enough

In retrospect this really isn't Primeval accurate in some ways. Woops!

Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Connor started complaining the second the other mentioned his forgetfulness. "Why am I responsible for the biscuits?"<p>

"Because, Becker didn't listen to Jess when she first suspected Matt was up to something when he followed you and Abby to the docks. As a result when we did point scoring this week Jess won for the techies and we now have to pay for everything that gets broken or needs replacing this month." Sam explained.

"So, thanks to Becker I have to buy biscuits?"

"I wouldn't have had to if Matt had told us where he was going in the first place!"

"If Abby and Connor hadn't- "

"Guys! Guys! Chill out already! This is _break_ time not squabble like three year olds time" Sam raised her arms and jumped between them exaggerating her meaning.

"Wait! If I'm a scientist does that mean I don't have to pay for anything?"

"Connor." Sam looked at him seriously. "You're either with _us_." Sam motioned to herself, Matt, Becker and Abby. "Or you're with…" she paused, pulling a disgusted face for dramatic effect. "… _them_. You can't have it both ways."

Connor looked around, on the one hand he wouldn't have to pay for anything he broke for a month. On the other there were four very scary people watching him. Weighing his life with his wallet he chose the logical option.

"What type of biscuits do ya want?"

"Custard cream." Matt didn't give the others a chance to speak. Sam nudged Becker and grinned. The man sighed pulled out his wallet and handed her twenty pounds. "What's that about?"

"You, good sir, just made me twenty pounds better off." Sam grinned, pretending to put the money down her top.

"I gathered that much but what did you bet on?"

"Well you never tell us anything. For example, you turned up late today and never even mentioned why. So, I bet Becker that we'd find out a piece of personal information about you, from your mouth, in the next month." Sam's grin failed as she watched Matt frown. He hadn't meant to give anything away. The fact Sam felt confident enough about him to bet on finding out personal information about him wasn't good. Pushing it to the back of his mind for now he smiled.

"How was your date last night?"

Sam pulled a face and Becker started laughing. "It was wet." He provided an answer for her.

"Becker shut up!"

"It was _what_?" Abby looked between the two. "Sam, what does Becker know that we don't?"

"Well, her date ended with a splash!"

"BECKER SHUT UP! If you're not going to be of any use go check the EMD I told you about earlier." He grinned at her, leant forward to take an exaggerated sniff of her hair, then he grabbed his tea and walked out.

"What was that about?" Jess watched Becker's retreating back through the convenient glass doors and walls.

"You remember what we said the other day about guys who expect something in return for buying dinner? This guy did. He was one of Becky's choice."

"Whoa! Hold your horses! What happened to the cute ice-skating guy?"

"I told you the week before last! We both decided we'd appreciate each other better as friends. Neither of us felt anything more than that."

"Right I forgot about that. What happened last week again?"

"I never told you. We had an incursion remember? Basically the guy was a self obsessed ass who decided he was bored and took me to a pub so he could talk with his friends instead. So, shall we move onto this week?"

The group nodded and thinking about it, Sam realised she really did like having a captive audience. "So, the dinner went fine I guess; conversation continued well enough but I just didn't really feel like he was that nice-a person. Therefore, when it got to paying I was like "Yeah, I'll pay my half." And the man just stared at me with this expression on his face like _WHAT?_" Sam pulled an exagerated face with her mouth half open. "So, I explained that I felt it was only fair I paid my half as I didn't think it was going anywhere. And this guy just _didn't_ understand me. So, like any mature adult, he started to raise his voice." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Ooh crap." Abby's sympathetic input made Sam laugh.

"Crap indeed. The tables around us had already started to go quiet." Connor groaned in sympathy. "Yeah." Sam half waggled her eyebrows and let out a nervous laugh. "The guy then decided to explain that he didn't like having his evenings wasted- by this point in time the entire place was silent and the waiter who had brought the bill over was looking very uncomfortable. So I told him that firstly I was never going to "put out" for him. And secondly that if I were the sort of person who give something in return he'd have to spend more than a ten pound meal and a J2O on me."

Jess watched Sam with wide eyes. "You didn't!"

"What did he say to that?"

"He didn't get a chance to. So like, as I said the entire place had gone silent before I told him that. And then some guy the other end of the restaurant yelled out 'You should have got her desert too!' I couldn't help it. I started to laugh." Sam paused to grin as she took a sip of her drink. "Nah he looked _really _pissed off. He picked up his drink, threw it over me and- after pausing to look at my, now wet, chest- he left me with the entire bill."

"WHAT A…" Jess struggled to find an appropriate word that didn't resort to swearing. Sam nodded in agreement.

"If I'm honest I just found it funny. Becker did too… he actually had a field day with it." There was a pause as the group watched her expectantly. "I called him and asked him to pick me up." Sam delivered the explanation they were waiting for. "I wasn't walking home in a wet, beer soaked, low cut top. Anywhos, we agreed it takes a _very_ secure man to act like a hormonal woman in a public place like that."

Abby slapped a hand over her mouth and then laughed. "I KNEW I'D FORGOTTEN SOMETHING!" The others turned their heads to the girl, waiting. "I caught Connor trying to put on eyeliner the other day!"

They group scoffed in laugher and Connor went bright red.

Jess just watched the man, confusion written over her face. "Why on earth would you be doing that?"

"I don't understand why girls feel the need to wear so much of it. I heard someone saying about how hard it is to put on and just thought it was exaggeration. I mean why would you spend so long learning to draw a line over your eye?"

"I cannot believe you just admitted to all that." Sam looked like Christmas had come early.

"I'm never going to live this down am I?"

Jess laughed at Connor's dismayed expression. "I don't think so."

"Ooh Connor you poor thing. I think you look beautiful without make-up. Had Abby ruined your self-esteem?"

"HEY!"

The Anomaly alarm started to blare down the hallway.

"I swear they're getting more frequent." Connor took off after the others.

* * *

><p>If you've got this far congratulations! Why don't you tell me what you thought?<p>

The title is a reference to Mock The Week where Fred McAuley describes the epitome of the use of the f word. I thought of it as it would probably be my reaction to hearing about a date like that. If you don't know it I suggest you get your fine self to youtube.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Your Mum

Really people? I'm getting lots of hits but no comments. It's rather saddening.

Okay, that's my emotional blackmailing bit done.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Man they are piiiiiiised." Sam threw herself on the sofa as she and Abby talked, waiting for the others.<p>

"Who are? Your friends?"

"Yeah, I wish I'd just stayed with you guys. To think, I could have gone to Jenny's wedding! Did I hear that she told her husband of her job here?"

"Yeah! She even told him about Cutter and Claudia!"

"What the both of them together? 'Hey, You know me? The person you're married to? Well… Ya' know it's kinda funny really… I used to be a totally different person who was in love with my boss, then he went into the past and did something so I became me, but he was in love with the old me and then I fell for him as who I am now but I could never tell if he loved me for me or for who I was before I was me although I've always been me…' I'm sure that went down well!"

Abby laughed. "I doubt she put it in those words! So, how was your date?"

"How about I tell you went the others turn up. Hold on a sec, kettle's done."

* * *

><p>"Aah, here's my hero! Your tea good sir." Sam handed Backer a mug.<p>

"We miss something here?" Abby looked at the team's protectors, confused.

"Yeah, Becker punched Sam's date yesterday." Jess looked between the two with glee.

"WHAT? How did that happen?"

"Don't you want to wait for Connor?" Sam questioned.

"Burton's taken him for work. Just tell me." Abby pulled a face at the new boss consuming Connor's time.

"Well, two of my colleagues decided it'd be a good idea to try and get themselves blown up."

"- Hey! It's not like we did it intentionally!"

"- Jess shouldn't have even been there."

"Yes… about that…?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Jess turned a dark shade of red and started to ramble. "Well, you know, it was late and he'd been on stakeout for a couple of hours so I thought it would be nice to take him some food on my way home just to keep him going, and then when I got there I decided to keep him company because it would be boring to sit and watch pretty much nothing by yourself and I mean… " Jess continued while the others just watched. "I'm going to shut up now." She bounced a couple of files on her knees nervously.

"Right so Jess decided to keep Becker company, who didn't turn her away and pay attention to his job…" Sam gave him a meaningful glance.

"I did tell her to stay in the car."

"You're lucky she didn't. Otherwise we'd be dead." Sam frowned at the idea. "And they ended up in a room with a bomb."

"Well d'ya think their date ended better or worse than yours?" Abby winked slyly at Sam.

"I thought I made myself clear. It wasn't like it was a _date_ I just didn't want Becker to get bored all by himself and, well, it's not like the _idea _of it disgusts me, I mean, I don't want to insult you but… then…" Jess looked around herself panicking.

"Jess, Jess. She's teasing you. Christ! They say I go red."

"You do!"

"It's true."

"That's right."

"The next person who says that gets to be target practice for the next week." Sam glared around the room.

.

There was silence.

.

"Perfect!" Sam clapped her hands together.

"How does Jess and Becker trying to blow themselves up result in Becker decking your date?"

"Just because I'm not at work doesn't mean I'm not available for work. You guys know that. How many time's have we all been called out at four am?"

"Well the number's higher for us than it is for Connor. He turns up nearer six..." Abby joked. The group laughed at Connor's expense.

"It's not as fun insulting Connor when he's not here." Sam sighed. "As normal I _had_ warned the guy that my job meant I was on call at all hours."

"What did you tell him you do?"

"Bomb disposal. I am trained in it after all." Sam grinned at them. "And for once my call out _was_ for my speciality!"

"Why do you tell them that?"

"Cause it's the only way I can get away with having a dangerous job and leave at all hours of the day. Plus I actually _do_ know everything about bombs so if I'm asked I can answer it easily." Sam pulled a smug know-it-all face. "My friends don't know what I do. They know that saying I work with bombs isn't true as they know me better than that. So that they can't figure it out I change my job ever other day with them. Annoys them no end… helps with general knowledge though."

"What do you mean 'You change your job' and 'helps with general knowledge'?" Abby tapped her foot on the table in front of her.

"They pester me to tell them what I do for a living, so I tell them a range of jobs. I always do a bit of background about each job as it lets me bluff about it to them. Last week I was a stripper, this week I'm a TV extra."

"You told your friends that you're a stripper?"

"Yeah it's been going on for years. I told them a few months ago that I've recreated the events from Jurassic Park and now deal with prehistoric creatures. I could tell them the truth now and they'd never believe me."

"Right, okay. So what happened? You got called out to help our two _lovebirds_ and then helped Jess disarm the bomb?"

"Actually the guy was driving me as I took a taxi there… he didn't understand the meaning of 'I don't give a baby rat's cute behind about speed cameras; I can get you off the fines, just hurry up.' So, thanks to his tardiness, I got up to the room about 3 seconds before Jess chose a wire to cut and saved our lives." Sam looked at Jess who still seemed a little shaken up. "She was fantastic."

"I cannot believe that I'm the last person to hear about this!"

"Actually Abby, Connor will be the last person to hear about this." Abby glared at Jess who opened one of her files and tried to hide from Abby's gaze.

"That's not the point! What happened then?"

"Well, we went back to the car park where the guy was waiting. I had a word with these two about blowing themselves up and then went to his car. He got out of the car as I got near." She paused looking at Becker, debating how to phrase her next words. "He… umm… had a bit of a problem with how well I was getting on with Becker."

Becker's head spun round looking at her in surprise. "He what?"

"Apparently we looked very flirty and he wasn't happy with it."

"So he used that as an excuse to hit you? He'd known you what… two, maybe three hours?"

"WHOAH! Hold on a second. He _hit_ you?"

"Becker don't over exaggerate. He didn't _hit_ me as such. He grabbed my arm and I fell into the car. It's like, sure I can sprint up three flights of stairs in heels in under two minutes but a guy grabs my arm and I fall flat on my face!"

"He grabbed you causing you to fall and then he backhanded you. Don't think you can fob it off as something less than it was." Becker got angrier as he spoke. Jess was nodding along with what he was saying and Abby was watching in shock.

"Well, whatever." Sam tried, despite Becker's protests, to brush over the incident. "Before I knew it Becker had already run over, pulled the guy a few steps back and punched him." Sam turned to Becker to address him directly. "Becky called me earlier. You broke his nose, fractured his arm and he has concussion."

Abby half scoffed in surprise, her eyes widening, disbelief written over her face.

"You didn't see the punch, Abby." Jess started to explain. "The guy went flying. I seriously thought Becker had killed him."

"You shouldn't have been so concerned about him, Jessica. The guy was an asshat."

"Tee hee hee, 'asshat'." At the looks on their faces Sam lowered her face over her mug. "My, my, you try and lighten the mood and all they do is glare. I need to get myself new friends." Then, looking up again, she continued. "You should have been there, Abby. If I weren't worrying about whether or not Becker was about to get himself arrested for murder, I'd have been pretty impressed. Well… Okay now that I think back on it I really _am_ impressed. There were a couple of really good punches there."

"You shouldn't be encouraging him. Do you know the amount of paperwork I have to do even if someone has a sick day? Can you imagine what I'd need to fill out of Becker had killed him?"

"Becker could kill someone and you're worried about paperwork? Jess, you need to sort out your priorities." Abby commented with surprise.

"I'm the best field co-ordinator for a reason."

.

There was a pause in the conversation.

.

The pause continued.

.

It got awkward.

.

"I wish Connor was here." Sam sighed looking down at her hands. "He'd have said something funny by now."

"You look like your about to cry! He's missed one break, Sam. It's not the end of the world."

"I know, Becker, I know. It's just that Connor's stupid comments really do make me day."

"I though I make your day?"

"Your ego just hit me in the eye!" Sam ducked behind the counter covering her face with her hands. Jess and Abby started to laugh. "The sad thing is; his ego really _is_ too big." The girls nodded in agreement. "SERIOUSLY? No one? Gah! This is why we need Connor. That was a _perfect_ 'that's what she said' or "you would know" moment and none of you took it!"

"Don't worry, Burton won't keep taking away his breaks. You'll have Abby's boyfriend back in no time."

"I don't need Abby's boyfriend- why aren't we just giving him his name?- I don't need him back I just don't want you all to be so damn polite! I mean if we can't have Connor we _need_ Lester."

"Give it a rest fatty, what we _need_ is to do the paperwork for yesterday."

"Fatty? Who are you calling fatty? You're the one with the belly, Soldier Boy!"

"You said you didn't want us to be so polite…"

"I hate you."

"Sure you do. Now if you get your paperwork done in the next hour I'll let you check me out in the gym later."

Sam grabbed the pot containing the used tea bags a chucked them at him. "Go hit the showers already! … And if you dare make a suggestive remark about showers I'll call your mother."

"You don't know her number." Becker peeled a teabag off his face and approached the girl.

"I took your phone last week and copied all personal contacts." Sam smirked at the man currently towering over her.

"Go on then call her."

"You don't believe I did, do you?" Becker shook his head. She grinned sweetly at him and quoted a series of numbers. Becker backed up and left without saying another word.

Sam sat back on her chair and sighed happily. "Aah. The power of blackmail."

Abby looked over at Sam. "Can I have that number?"

* * *

><p>This was going to be my last one for this before I moved onto something else that followed on from this. <em>However<em>, it just kept on getting longer and longer and I couldn't control where it ended, which, as it happens, _wasn't_ where I was planning. I hate it when people don't do what they're meant to. It makes me think it's Sophie's World all over again. If you don't know the book to which I'm referring check it out!

Let me know what you think.

Thanks!


	7. There Isn't Any Anything!

Wow! Whoever said emotional blackmail doesn't work? Please, _do_ continue leaving me reviews!

This continues just after the other one left off. Not actually funny though...

It's mostly just feeder for my next project.

I've forgotten to add this a few times but: I am writing this for the same reason you are reading it. Because like you _I don_'_t own Primeval _and don't get to chose what gets shown on TV… or when it's shown… or what channel it's shown on…

This is making me sad now so lets move on!

* * *

><p>Connor had been struggling with his computer. After spending a good two hours fighting it he left his new lab in search of Jess muttering under his breath about the lack of quality in government property. He assumed it was government as Burton wouldn't allow anything that shoddy to be used. Walking towards the break room Connor spied a couple of Techies acting suspiciously in the corridor ahead. Knowing that the Field Agents had held the upper hand during the week he prudently decided to stay out of their way, unwilling to fall victim to a prank and let the side down. After having to spend a month paying for everything he broke Connor was doing all he could to prevent that happening again. While he couldn't help his natural clumsyness, he was sure he could help keep the Field Agents winning. Taking the long route around Connor found the girls sat enjoying a chat. Abby and Jess occupied a sofa each and Sam sat at her normal position behind the counter.<p>

"Hey, Jess?" The girls looked around noticing his presence. "Can I borrow you for a bit?"

"Of course. My break's over anyway and I need to get back to work."

Jess lifted a pile of folders and followed Connor out.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what Connor wanted Jess for." Abby hummed thoughtfully. "You know that means <em>our<em> breaks over too."

"Don't bother about that. Now Jess is gone I can tell you what else happened last night." Sam grinned mischievously. Abby didn't reply. She just waited with an amused expression. "Okay. Do you know Evans?"

"One of Becker's men?" Sam nodded. "Is he the tall one?"

"Abby, they're _all_ tall! He's the one with _really _green eyes."

"That one! Yeah, he's the one with the huge crush on Jess, hot too!"

"You think they're all hot!" Sam teased then lowered her voice. "You haven't seen them after a night out."

"You agree to go with them!"

"I'm one of 'Becker's Men' I kinda have to! It's hard being the only girl on the team. I can't ditch out of these things, I'd lose my position in the group if I did. I often wonder what it'd be like if it weren't just me."

"I know it's kind of strange isn't it. I wonder why there aren't any other girls."

"I... I don't know. I've never thought to ask."

There was a pause.

"Wait. How did you know about Evans liking Jess?"

"Jess is the only one who doesn't! Just like Becker's the only one who doesn't know Jess is crushing on him!"

"Please tell me you didn't just use the phrase 'crushing on'!" Sam laughed at Abby. "Well I don't think Jess is going to be _that_ ignorant about this for too much longer. After the guy last night tried to stand up he made a remark about 'The ova brd being just as hot.' and he 'wuldn't mind eava'."

"What? How is he not dead yet?"

"Because, Becker was making sure I was okay and Johnson and Wade were fast enough to hold Evans back." Sam smiled widely at the memory. "It was kinda adorable."

"What was? Becker checking on you?"

"NO! Freak! Evans trying to beat the guy up for Jess." Sam started to talk faster, trying to get all the words out before she could be interrupted. "So, after Jess had convinced everyone to calm down and stop trying to beat the guy up, and after I'd called Becky to tell her where to find said guy and to take him to hospital as there was no way on earth we were taking him, Evans offered to take Jess home."

Sam finished by proudly prodding a finger into the work surface to finalise the point and there was a pause as she took in a huge breath trying to recover from the long sentence.

"So? Did she agree?"

"Yeah! But then they realised that she had her car…" Sam frowned. "I would have offered to drive her car for her but Becker had already told me I wasn't allowed. I _hate_ it when he stops me from doing something just after I though about it!"

"Sucks to be you!" Abby laughed at the expression on Sam's face. "How come it's adorable for Evans to beat the guy up but you don't find it adorable for Becker to do it for you?"

"I... It's a totally different situation!"

"No it's not! There are a LOT of similarities!"

"Once again, FREAK! But that's not the point. I was talking to Evans earlier, he's going to ask her to go to dinner with him today!" She squealed in happiness.

Abby pulled a face before laughing as she joked.

"Yeah, if they get together then you and Becker could get together as could Matt and Emily!"

"Emily's married, Abby!" Sam expressed her shock that Abby would suggest that the Victorian born girl would do such a thing.

"That the only bit you're complaining about?"

"What?… NO! Come on Abby! First off, we aren't part of some weird TV show where everyone _has _to get together with everyone else because it's all scripted and what the people want to see. And secondly, that'd be… _weird_! Who knows what Becker does in his spare time? Let alone when he's dating a girl!"

"When he's dating a girl? So, sometime's he doesn't date girls?"

"ABBY!" Sam was shocked and then paused. "How would I know?" Another pause. "Hmm… I'm _pretty_ sure he sticks with girls…" The two paused, watching each other think it over. After a few moments Sam started laughing. "I was thinking if Becker did bat for the other team who else did… then the idea of Matt too… and you can see where that's heading…"

Abby started laughing too. "God, can you imagine if they adopted?"

"Their kids would be terrifying killing machines!"

"What about Danny though?"

"What when he makes it back? And with _both_ of them? What kind of relationship do you think they'll be having?" The two girls laughed. "Okay, this _is_ theoretical right?"

"Why are you afraid of the competition?"

"What? I'm not interested in Becker!"

"Sam, I didn't say you were…" Abby winked.

"What? But you just…?" Sam looked confused. "Stop trying to make me admit stuff that isn't there to admit!"

"But, seriously, you flirt with Becker a LOT."

"No, I don't!"

"Okay you don't. But there's sexual tension and a lot of it."

"STOP SAYING THERE'S A LOT OF STUFF! There isn't any anything!"

"See, look how defensive you are! There _is_ something!"

Abby continued to prod at Sam, totally ignoring normal social boundaries.

"Well, he beat a guy up for me yesterday. Of course I have a _little_ crush. But, it'll like, go in a day or so?"

"Is that a question or a statement."

.

"I… don't know?"

Abby laughed.

"You've got it bad!"

"Come on Abby! It's _Becker_ we're talking about."

"I know, I know." Abby paused and for a spilt second Sam thought Abby had dropped it. "So, how do you feel about that?"

"PERSONAL SPACE!"

"We're not going to get anywhere here. We'll continue this when you can finally admit you like him."

Sam opened her mouth to protest and then shut it deciding that the argument wasn't worth having.

"Okay, we've been here far too long and the animals will probably riot if I don't feed them now."At the door, Abby turned for the menagerie while Sam went towards the main control room.

Two security doors down Sam was unable to open the door. She tried three times with her wrist before getting angry.

"Seriously? Who's idea was it to have these doors? Prospero or Government? I bet it's the government. Burton may be an ass but he would terrify people into doing their jobs correctly. I can't believe that the Techies would let…" The penny dropped in her head. "… They're going to pay for this. Serves them right if I EMD the door and short out the entire building… I may blow a fuse or two and with several hundred to check it may keep them busy for a while…" Sam's eyes narrowed. "They're going to regret this."

Sam turned from the door and started to make a different route back to the main control room, unfortunately falling straight into the trap.

* * *

><p>This went on for longer but I seriously feel it would be too long and you'd all just get bored. The same day will continue next chapter. Maybe I'll finally bring this to conclusion!<p>

We live in hope.

Tell me what you think.

Thank you!


	8. We Need To Think Of Something Fast

I'm not going to lie. I don't know how this has turned out as bad things have happened this weekend and life is going pretty crazy. However, this was mostly written before then so the base ideas I had are down- but it may be tweaked in the future.

I hope it hasn't suffered for non- tweaking.

As normal I don't own it... can we please not remind me.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sam was sticky, wet and covered in flour. The Techies, it seemed, had been determined to make her look and feel as terrible and sticky as possible. Sam had been half tempted to EMD the one Techie she had caught sight of while they tried to run, but with honey dribbling down into her eyes she decided it was best not to shot in a room filled with electronic equipment, especially as it was still in the month of the Field Agents paying for things that break.<p>

Slipping her way through the main control room Sam tried to make a beeline for the showers. "You better not have had anything to do with this, Jessica!" She yelled waving her EMD around threateningly. Jess spun in her chair to see the problem and quickly slapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself laughing at the sight and annoying the girl any more than she already was.

"Umm… So, that's honey, flour and… water?"

"Orange juice." Sam glared at her. "I'm sticky."

Jess snorted slightly, still trying to hold back laughter. "I honestly, _honestly_ didn't know what we'd been planning anything. But, I take it we're going to win this week." The co-ordinator put on her best smug face as she turned back to her ADD.

"Just you wait, Jessica." Sam growled. "We're going to get you."

* * *

><p>Becker found Sam five minutes after she'd finished in the showers, with a couple of mugs of tea.<p>

"What happened to you? Jess just told me to find you with a drink."

Sam eyed up the mug nervously. "Is that tea?"

"I didn't make it, I got Wade to."

"Awesome." Sam grabbed the mug. The sad thing about Becker was that he could drink tea, he was cranky without his tea, Jess actually believed he could tell the difference between PG tips and a basic brand of tea (Sam was planning on putting it to the test), but he couldn't actually _make_ a cup of tea.

"So, what happened?"

"Techies. We need to think of something good. And fast."

Becker cracked a smile.

"You've let the side down. Connor warned me they were up to something earlier."

"You never thought of warning me?"

Sam sat down and started to dry her hair. "I can't believe it! If we lose this week because of me you're going to pay! You and Connor both! I'm not being forced into anything degrading because _you_ didn't share useful information!"

"It's not my fault you weren't paying enough attention, Samantha."

"Stop calling me that!" Sam snapped at him.

"I didn't mean to hit a nerve."

"No. It's fine. Sorry, I'm fine." The oldest lie in the world. Well, oldest after 'I have read and agreed to the terms and conditions'.

"Sam, come on. The first time I met you, you were upset. I know what it looks like." Becker raised an eyebrow.

Sam ignored him as she continued to rub at her hair with her towel. After a few seconds she lowered her arms and there was a long pause as Becker watched her.

"You thinking about yesterday? That ass isn't worth your thoughts."

"No, Becker. It's fine. I'm just thinking."

"Sammy, I know when something's wrong with you. We've worked together long enough. Remember when I first joined? You were the first person I met after Lester."

"Yeah and I was as much of a mess then as I am now."

"Exactly. That's why I know something's wrong."

"Gee thanks. You know how to make me feel better!" Sam sat still, staring at the lockers with her arms wrapped around herself. "Abby." Sam's words started off calm. "Earlier she was annoying me. And then I fell into the Techies trap and it's all that on top of everything last night. I'm just sick of it all. With having to go out and them being so… I mean they've been complaining at me because you broke his nose … It's like they don't care that he deserved it… And they don't even know that we were nearly blown up. And they… It's… All so one sided. I have to play by their rules." Sam tensed up, her shoulders closing in on herself, as she tried to work out her words. "Just like… putting so much pressure on me. I don't want to have to go out with people I don't know. I want to have an evening off from work and relax. Just _one_ night a week. One. But I know if I suggest it they're just going to break off the deal and go on and on and on at me twenty-four-seven about how they're married and having kids and with good normal jobs and all happy and don't get smacked around the face by asses and… ARGH! I'm just sick of it! I mean I love my job. I really do. But they can't see it because they don't know what I do. They think… Oh I don't know what they think. But they don't think what I do is good enough because I can't tell them. And yeah they're going to spend their entire time judging me because I don't have what they have and what they think I should have and they just… It's too much. There's just too much pressure. I'm at least five years younger than them. I'm allowed to be at a different point in my life. Aren't I?"

Becker leant against the lockers opposite her.

"You are." Becker paused as if still absorbing everything she'd said. "Go out with me next Thursday instead. I know you'll enjoy it more than meeting with a total stranger and you know you'll at least get a good evening out of it."

Sam was flattered at the idea. It really was sweet of him to give up his evening off so that she didn't have to go out with someone she really didn't want to.

"I… that's really nice of you, Becker. But you know I can't lie and I couldn't to save my life. The nearest I can do is twist the truth and I made an agreement with my friends to go out on a date once a week and while they uphold their end of the bargain, I will mine."

She half smiled up at him.

"Umm… That wasn't what I meant." Becker looked really nervous, a sight which Sam really didn't want to see again. A nervous Becker?

"Wipe that nervous look of your face." He changed to confused. "You're Mister Shoot First- ask questions later. It's not good to see you doubting yoruself."

Becker smiled and continued his line of thought from before. "Then… Why don't you go on a date with me?"

Sam thought about what she'd said with Abby earlier then made up her mind and smiled apologetically. "I can't get out of this week. They've already chosen a guy and I'm not _allowed_ to cancel on them."

"Next week it is then. Don't forget that paperwork." Becker smiled at her, turned and left the room.

"Uh…" There was nothing but an empty room to hear the half noise. "But? … What?…"

Then the walls reflected a series of surprised giggles.

"JESS IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

* * *

><p>Umm. Okay! A couple of things I've been thinking of.<p>

1. Is my next project following off from here. Keep on the lookout.

2. Is a side thing I've been writing. Are there any questions you've ever wanted to ask the group but will never have a chance to? Well I'm offering it to you now! Inbox me or leave a comment with your question and I'll try and get you an answer! (No asking for Becker's number... he wont share it!)

Let me know your thoughts.

Reviews will make me happy and I need happy things at the moment so **do your good deed for the day**... hit that button... you know you want to.


	9. Hotness Part 1

I meant to upload this yesterday but got distracted by the news that my favourite band is coming back to England (I missed them last time.) Rise Against! Eak!

Well yes, you don't want to know about that, you want to know about the story! Coming to an end now!

I don't own Primeval. :(

* * *

><p>"<em>Soooooo, how was the date, Sam?"<em>

Sam watched Becker's face form a scowl as Abby's voice came through the comms.

"I don't think now is the best time to be asking. Do you, Abigail?" He hissed back.

"_It's 11 on a Friday morning. It's definitely the time to… even if it's not the best. I'm bored." _Abby started to whine. "_Plus he was hooooooot!" _

Becker turned his head, EMD held at the ready, to raise an eyebrow at Sam who was slightly behind him. Before he could ask the question Matt did.

"_How do you know Sam's date was hot?"_

"_Well, it was Becky's choice of guy. They're normally cute. But, I bumped into them by that Tesco Express."_

It was Sam's turn to scowl as she followed Becker around a corner. No-one said anything further as they looked signs of the creature that may or may not have re-entered the anomaly.

"_This floor's clear." _

"_We're heading for the stairs." _Connor and Abby both spoke.

"_So?" _Abby waited for an answer.

"We're not finished on this floor."

"_Nor this one."_ Becker answered from beside Sam and Matt from somewhere else.

"_I was talking to Sam."_

"Becker was right; this really isn't the time or place for that sort of thing." There was a pause as they waited for Abby's reply in which Sam was certain she heard a certain someone mumble the words "That's what she said."

"_Well there's nothing to talk about until we find anything. You may as well tell us."_

"Abby. I'm not doing it now." This time the comment was audible to all, including the smack as Abby hit Connor.

"_I'm actually intrigued and wouldn't mind knowing."_ Matt was in an out building.

Sam and Becker pressed themselves against a wall as Becker instructed a couple of men to follow him and another two to follow Sam in the other direction.

"I'm not comfortable doing this while a threat is on the lose."

"_She's not going to give up so just tell her."_ Becker half snapped.

"Geeze don't get you pink lacy knickers in a twist! I'll tell you!" Abby giggled somewhere on a higher floor.

"How do you know he has pink lacy knickers?"

"Ooh, Connor. The things I've seen in the locker rooms!" Sam mock sighed as then men behind her snickered.

"Becker's going to make you pay for that."

"Maybe he will, maybe he wont." She decided not to push her luck any further and answer Abby. "He was fine. He's good looking and we had a nice evening. Nothing went wrong. Happy now?"

As Abby asked for more information, Sam directed the others to check one end of a room, while she looked behind some draping. Thinking she saw a movement behind it she used the end of her EMD to pull it aside, her heart racing in the quite. The second she pulled the cover back she heard a scream in her ear.

"Crap! What was that?"

"_Are you okay?"_

"_What happened?"_

"_Connor, don't scare me like that!"_

"For gods sake, Connor. Now is _not_ the time to be playing games. You nearly gave me a heart attack." The others yelled at him at the same time.

Sam looked to the other side of the room where the men she was with were still recovering from the jump. "I think this room's clear," she ignored the argument building in her ear, "lets move along." Becker was making similar instructions, almost inaudible above Abby's shouting. She and Becker met at the corridor again.

"The floor's clear. I think this building's empty." Becker lead them back outside and yelled at Abby and Connor to get a move along.

"_Sammy, that's not enough information. He was really hot. There's got to be something more to the date. Where did you go?"_

"A small Chinese."

"_Cute!"_

"_I'm getting a reading from a second anomaly." _Jess started to direct the group.

"How the hell is there a second one?" Becker growled.

"_So what did you have to eat?"_

"Abby! Second anomaly? Are you paying any attention?"

"_Sure I am. But he was hot and I want to know what happened."_

"First off you have a boyfriend. And there are more important things than hotness in a guy." Sam paused as she saw Becker's facial expression. "Hot isn't everything." He looked really annoyed. "And we're meant to be checking this second anomaly."

"_Is he getting a second date? Please, please, PLEASE say that he is!"_

Becker's head turned again to Sam watching her closely. She held eye contact as she answered Abby.

"He's _not_ getting a second date." She spoke with finality.

"_Why not? I mean you would have the most adorable kids." _Becker, who'd begun to relax at Sam's answer, turned away.

"Wow, Abby. I hadn't thought of it that way." Sam's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I must go and reproduce at once. Let's forget about a deadly creature potentially being on the lose." Sam caught up with Becker who looked like a stroppy child. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Someone needs his cuppa." She smiled cheekily.

"I'm fine."

"See what I mean." Sam elbowed him gently.

"I mean it, Sam." He wasn't smiling.

"Exactly."

"Say something like that one more time and I'll shoot you."

"_You two are worse than a married couple."_ Possibly not the best thing for Connor to say.

"_I still want to know why Sam wouldn't want to date such a hot guy!"_ Abby's comment wasn't much better. Becker lengthened his strides to gain distance, it wasn't hard. Sam cursed her height. Or rather lack of it.

"_I was hoping something went wrong."_ Matt's was possibly a better one, if only Sam did have something bad to say about the date. _"Abby, Connor, go check out the second anomaly and lock it. Becker, Sam meet me by the cars."_

"Nothing went wrong with the date." Becker stiffened in front of her. "And under normal circumstances I'd probably give him a second date." Sam kept her eyes on the Soldier, waiting for his reactions.

"_Why aren't these normal circumstances? Too much hot for you to handle?"_

"ABBY!" Sam stomped her foot, annoyed that every time she said something to stop Becker from acting like such a grumpy guts Abby said something to counteract. "He wasn't that hot. Will you give it a rest. You were already half drunk when you saw him, and after your little display I'm sure he wouldn't take you if you were single. It wasn't the best first impression you've ever made." Possibly harsh but it was a distraction.

"_What did Abby do?" _Connor sounded worried.

"Why did you let her out of the house tipsy? She just drooled over him… literally."

Becker snickered and raised an eyebrow at Sam as if to ask if it were true. She nodded.

"_You promised you wouldn't say!"_

"You were annoying me."

"_That's no excuse! Now why wont you date him?"_

"Because I've been asked out by someone else who I'd rather go with. Okay?" Sam snapped, letting out more than intended. Becker stopped short and she walked into the back of him, nearly falling backwards as a result.

"_OH MY GOD WHO? Rather than a guy THAT hot? Do I know them? Are they hot? Why weren't you with him last night then?"_

"Becker-"

"_Becker?"_

"- I'm sorry! What? Abby, I just walked into him."

"_So who? When did he ask you out?"_

"I doubt that Samantha wants to answer you, the way you've been badgering her." Becker answered for her, while helping her regain balance, they kept walking.

"_But someone asked her out!"_

"I'm tempted to be insulted at your shock, Abby."

"_But no-one ever asks you out."_

Sam stopped in her tracks. "You're not making me feel any better."

"_But-"_

"_When you're in a hole stop digging."_

"_You're one to talk, Jess."_

"Hey! Anyone going to complain if we _don't_ descent into mindlessly insulting everyone else?" Sam laughed as she rounded the corner as she and Becker met up with Matt.

"I think we can safely assume it went back through the anomaly before we got here." Matt glanced around the surrounding areas.

"I'll post some men here and we can head back."

"I'd feel better if a few more people stayed behind like normal. The victims were torn up pretty bad."

The image of Jess flinching in front of the ADD flashed through Sam's mind as she remembered her reaction to the last victim who's death had, unfortunately been caught on CCTV. Sam made a mental note to warn the others about talking about victims where Jess could hear.

"Plus we don't know what's happening with that second anomaly."

"I'll stay with half my men then."

"Perfect. Keep Sam too. I'll take Abby and Connor back to the ARC, Connor'll want to get the data as soon as."

"_No! I want Sam to talk to!"_

"Why do you think he told her to stay." Becker glared at the couple approaching, still out of earshot.

"_Hey! Oh well, she'll still be able to hear."_

* * *

><p>Sam and Becker took their earpieces out.<p>

"Would you really want to go on another date with him?"

"Oh no I-"

"If you do that's not a problem. Don't fell that just because you already agreed to go out with me that you can't cancel."

Crap. They were stuck in one of _those_ situations. Part of Sam felt like getting it over and done with and just say "I'd rather date you any day" even if she wasn't so sure of it herself. The other part wanted to cringe away from any possible chance of embarrassment. She played safe.

"I'd rather not be with someone I don't know." Sam smiled at Becker as they walked around a building keeping guard. He raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever played would you rather?"

"You? You've played that?"

Becker nodded. "Yep. Wanna play?"

"You're suggesting we play a game?" He nodded twice. "Are you feeling okay?" His head moved up and down. "Sure you don't need a drink?" He just did the same thing again. "Stop that and use your damn mouth!"

"That's what she said."

"YOU'RE AS BAD AS CONNOR!" There was a heavy sigh. "Okay, I'll play the stupid game."

"Would you rather... go out with me, Matt or Connor?"

_Crap! _

* * *

><p>Okay, well that's Dates and The Workplace over. I'm going to start on the follow on ASAP. Three exams to go and then I'm fully free of school and all that other horrible business. One week to go! Just one!<p>

And yes! If you like Jecker... or even if you don't check out my songfics This Is Letting Go and Back To December. They're what finally persuaded me to upload stuff here!

Lemme know what you thought.


End file.
